


Not as I thought

by Truthbeknown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gotta send Watari my man some love, Jeez I love these two so much, M/M, Punk Yahaba, Tattoo artist Kyoutani, Watari is the wingman as usual, Watari needs more love 2k18, Why are they so perfect together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbeknown/pseuds/Truthbeknown
Summary: "Yeah, I'm free. Can I have your name and number.""Ooooh, getting ahead of ourselves aren't we," Yahaba teased."Shut up."OrTattoo artist!Kyoutani and Punk!Yahaba





	Not as I thought

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly punk I guess but more of a lot of tattoos

Kyoutani wasn't sure what that guy was doing, walking into his tattoo shop with his goody two shoe hair. Is he lost, or did he want to borrow the washroom. Did he not see the huge ass sign saying that washrooms are only borrowed to customers.

The nice hair Guy walked towards the register where Kyoutani was sitting at. Up close, Kyoutani admitted that he wasn't bad looking, he was actually rather handsome.

"Hey, is there a guy called Watari here?" The Nice Hair Guy asked.

"Um, Watari is just at the back, I'll go get him if you want me to," Kyoutani answered. 

With a confirmation from the Nice Hair Guy, Kyoutani walked into the room where employees usually rest in.

"Hey, Watari, there's a guy outside asking for you. Creampuff hair, general good boy vibe," Kyoutani tries to describe. 

Watari chuckles, " Ah, you mean Yahaba? Well don't let him hear that, he may look soft but he can kick your ass in a second. Also, he always wins at debates."

'Huh, so his name is Yahaba? It suits him, somehow.' Kyoutani thought as they walked outside, only to see Yahaba flipping through the tattoo designs that were drawn by Kyoutani. 

"Yahaba! You finally have time to come by," Watari says, moving to hug Yahaba.

"Watari! I haven't seen you in ages, sorry!" Yahaba says, hugging Watari back tightly.

"So, you thinking about getting another tattoo?" Watari asks, holding at the designs.

'Another? Does that mean he already has tattoos? Shit, he's wearing a jacket, I can't see his arms,' Kyoutani thinks curiously.

"Well these designs are nice, I especially liked the tree one. Who designed that?" Yahaba asks looking at Kyoutani's design once more.

"They're all designed by Kyoutani over here. This is Yahaba, my childhood friend. Yahaba, this is Kyoutani, my coworker and friend," Watari said waving Kyoutani closer.

"Nice to meet you, Kyoutani-kun. I really liked your design," said Yahaba, reaching a hand out for Kyoutani to shake. Now only if his smile wasn't so blinding. Kyoutani could feel his heart beating faster.

"Ew, drop the honorific. How about you call me Kyoutani and I'll just call you Yahaba," Kyoutani says, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Sure, Kyoutani senpai," teased Yahaba, voice mocking. 

"Can you fucking not, why are are you so damn annoying," Kyoutani hissed. 

" I'm not annoying I'm cute and I'm a treasure. ANYWAY," Yahaba said just when Kyoutani opened his mouth to say something snarky back. "I really liked your tree design, the one with the bare branches, it's simple but I like it," Yahaba says, not faltering from Kyoutani's glare.

“I can tattoo it on you if you want. But only if you want to,” Kyoutani joked, thinking that somebody like Yahaba wouldn't want a tattoo.  
“Really? I mean I already have a lot of tattoos but-”

“What,” Kyoutani says in a monotone voice, thick with sarcasm. Yahaba looked at Kyoutani in the eye as if challenging him and took off his jacket. Kyoutani's jaw dropped as Yahaba revealed his tattoo filled arms.

Yahaba rolled his eyes at Kyoutani's reaction and smirked,”Did you think that just because I have a neat appearance so I won't have tattoos? Don't go judging somebody by their appearance. I hate it when people do that.”

“I'm not- I didn't-” Kyoutani started, trying to defend himself while Watari stared at them amused. Kyoutani cleared his throat and said, “If you really do want to get the tattoo, you can make an appointment, “Kyoutani looked up to see Yahaba hiding a laugh, “or not. I don't care if you made an appointment or not,” Kyoutani deadpanned while Yahaba giggled.

Kyoutani could feel his heart skip a beat ‘That damn bastard. How dare he giggle. He actually fucking giggled for real. He has to stop acting so cute,’ Kyoutani thought to himself, his face hot, ‘shit, please don't tell me I have a crush on this guy. I have a crush on a guy that might hate me. Yahaba is DEFINITELY not cute and I DEFINITELY don't have a crush on Yahaba, ‘ Kyoutani breathed out.

“Actually, I wouldn't mind having that tattoo. Hm, I'm free tomorrow at four. Is that okay for you?” Yahaba said, with a hint of a smile on his face.

“Um, let me just,” Kyoutani flipped open the shop's reservation book while fighting down his blush and trying not to think how that sounded like Yahaba asking him out for a date, "Yeah, I'm free. Can I have your name and number."

"Ooooh, getting ahead of ourselves aren't we," Yahaba teased.

"Shut up."

Yahaba laughed,"Just kidding, stop making that grumpy face. My name is Yahaba Shigeru and my phone number is 045-441-1616. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Yahaba left the shop.

Yahaba Shigeru. He wondered how his name would sound in his mouth. Shigeru. He wondered if he would have the chance to call him that.

"Ahem," Kyoutani looked up to see Watari leaning on the door frame smirking like he knows everything, "who would have thought Yahaba is your type, I never thought you would go for the opposite type. By the way, I left you guys because there was way too much sexual tension, it was very suffocating."

"We didn't- There wasn't- shut up."

Thank God there weren't any reservations left because Kyoutani would not be able to focus. The thought of Yahaba Shigeru never left his mind. His smirk when he took off his jacket, his smile when Kyoutani offered to make a reservation for him, his wave when he left the store with his jacket shrugged on. He kept telling himself to stop thinking if that fucking asshole. He wasn't sure if his decision of agreeing to make a reservation was good or not, but it could be bad if he couldn't concentrate.

 

 

The bells on the shop's door rang signalling the arrivalof a customer.  
"Welcom-" The words died on Kyoutani's tongue as he watched Yahaba sashayed in as if he owned the place. "What are you doing here, your appointment doesn't start in another three hours. You're way too early," Kyoutani frowns.

"I know. I got off early, so I came here and I was going to ask if you would like to join for lunch." Yahaba easily replies, as if he took tattoo artists out for lunch regularly. 

Kyoutani frowned, "Why aren't you asking Watari."

Yahaba waved his hand dismissively, "Watari is on a date with his girlfriend. So I thought why not ask Kyoutani, as he's going to be touching my back anyway, might as well ask him. So here I am, ready to take you out to the best ramen place. Or not, if ramen's not really your thing, thought I can't imagine anyone not liking ramen. What are you doing," Yahaba says when he saw Kyoutani walk away.

"Well, I'm getting my wallet, unless you're willing to pay for mine too," Kyoutani says, raising his eyebrows while watching Yahaba's eye widened and smile that blinding smile of his, a pink blush dusting his checks.  
"Yay! I knew you couldn't resist my charms,"Yahaba says, flashing Kyoutani his pearly whites.

"No part of you will ever be charming with that kind of shit personality," Kyoutani says, teasing Yahaba, hoping that Yahaba won't catch the blush that was threatening to spread across his face, as he watched Yahaba put on a shocked face.

"Don't be mean to your customer is like the first thing in the customer's policy," Yahaba says back.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever ,are we going or not."

 

Yahaba threw back his head and full blown burst out laughing, "Seriously?"

"And my dad was just standing there looking at us with this pained expression on his face," Kyoutani grinned at the sight of Yahaba laughing.

"Oh my God," Yahaba wiped away his tears ," you know, when I saw you, I was so sure you were an asshole, and I was sure that I hate you. I was half right, you WERE one of those asshole that judge people by their appearance, but then you acted nice and offered to make a reservation for me. I thought you would've shouted back or something, so I forgave you a bit."

"A bit."

"Yes just a bit, " Yahaba says before he bursted out laughing.

"Wow, so hate at first sight? I knew you were a shallow guy," Kyoutani replies grinning. 

"I am. I AM shallow, I do know that," Yahaba says, smirking.

Their lunch continued and they chatted and chatted as if they didn't meet each other just yesterday, Kyoutani could never take his eye off Yahaba for long.

"Fuck, we totally should get going," Yahaba says looking at his watch after another fit of laughter. 

 

Kyoutani suddenly became very conscious by the fact that he's going to be touching Yahaba for one hour or so.

 

Throughout the whole process, Kyoutani couldn't really focus. His thoughts went from 'Yahaba is shirtless' to 'He has fucking back muscles' and even Yahaba's shoulder blades can distract him. Which is saying a lot since Kyoutani focused the best during work.

Okay. He has to fucking focus. No, not on Yahaba.

He can see that Yahaba has nice back muscles, does he work out? Maybe they can work out together. Yahaba doesn't seem like a person that would go work out, but then again he doesn't seem like somebody with tattoos. His fearlessness was what drew Kyoutani in, he seems so shallow yet he expresses his many opinions freely, arguing for dominance in the situation. He admits he didn't really liked him at first, he seemed too annoying for his taste. But the more he got to know Yahaba, the more good things he see in Yahaba. 

He knows that he has a crush on Yahaba dammit. And he's not the kind of person to run away from problems and small things like crushes.  
Should he confess? Or should he see how things turn out first.  
His thoughts became background music for him when he worked on the tattoo. His hands flew over Yahaba's back, tainting the fair doll-like skin with black ink.

 

"Hey I never asked but, how much is this," Yahaba asks sheepishly after Kyoutani finished wrapping the bandages around his torso.

"You do know there's no going back right,I hope you don't regret it," Kyoutani says, raising his eyebrows at the question.

"I don't regret it," Yahaba says shaking his head, "it's beautiful, I love it," Yahaba replies smiling at Kyoutani, "I just need to know the price since I have to pay, or are you gifting this to me." Yahaba says smirking. 

“I will never give you anything in my whole life,”Kyoutani snorts.

"Don't be mean," Yahaba pouts dramatically.

Kyoutani intentionally turns away, hoping that his blush would fade.  
"Ew, don't pout, you're ugly," Kyoutani lies.

"You wound me, I'm adorable," Yahaba says with his hand over his heart. Kyoutani just shakes his head, he's sure that Yahaba is playing with him right now and he's not going to take the bait.

"That would be XX,XXX円," Kyoutani says in a monotone voice, ignoring Yahaba's last sentence. 

Yahaba pouts again and hands over a wad of yen, "Here, keep the change, consider that as your tip," Yahaba says winking, "and here's my number bye." Yahaba shoots Kyoutani a smile and immediately fled the scene. 

"His number? But I already have that from the appointment, " Kyoutani says frowning as he turned over the piece of paper.

Go on a date with me again, call me, I'm sure you still have my number from the appointment :)

"Oh," Kyoutani says out loud, "he's a coward that won't do it face to face."

'You're even more cowardly, ' his brain helpfully supplies.

"Shut up, "Kyoutani grumbles to himself.

 

To Yahaba 15:23  
Of course u dick

**Author's Note:**

> SO I participated in Kyouhaba zine,it's called Beautiful Tension.   
> [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fHqvP1AW9Em4qb9Kwe-sdLzE41v6_FQ5/view?usp=drivesdk)  
> I would link it but I have no idea how (plz help I'm on the floor crying)  
> I FOUND OUT HOW TO LINK IT YES YES YES THANKS TO AN ANGEL WHO HELPED ME  
> Instagram: @solangelo_phangirl  
> Tumblr: @extrovertdreamer 
> 
> Leave a kudos and comment! It makes me really fluffy inside


End file.
